1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus having an eye-to-eye communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among types of flat panel display devices, a liquid crystal display device is widely employed in electronic devices, such as a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel which displays the image and a backlight unit which supplies light to the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel controls the intensity of an electric field applied to liquid crystals interposed between two substrates and adjusts the amount of light passing through the two substrates, thereby displaying a desired image.
The liquid crystal display device may further include a photographic unit which captures a picture of an external image. In general, the photographic unit does not overlap with a display part of the liquid crystal display panel.